


现代女性启示录

by Galekie



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galekie/pseuds/Galekie
Summary: Women‘s worst nightmare





	现代女性启示录

记一个噩梦

故事发生的地点叫梦花园  
原来住在802的  
是一个40几岁的独居女人

直到有一天  
一个男的带着一个男孩住进了802  
女的报了好几次警都赶不走他们  
据那时的警察说：“他们是一家三口  
这一家三口的事我们怎么好管。”

女的是20几年前去小山村游玩  
结果被拐卖进了大山  
饿了几天，揍了几顿后

来了个男人把她领进了自己家  
男的说：“我们好好过日子吧  
你要是有别的心思我也有办法  
反正只要你的肚子可以用  
其他地方...”

女的逃了几次  
腿被打断，十个指甲也没有了  
被拴在猪圈里  
村里的女人们都劝她：  
“生个儿子就没事了没事了。”

过了那么几年  
女的终于生下个男孩  
又过了那么几年女的被拿下铁链  
因为这个叫王大的男人进城务工  
被砸断了手没办法干重活

王大以为女人现在总能安心过日子了  
结果就在拿下铁链的半个月  
女人就逃了  
全村的人都帮忙找了  
人影都没有

那么些年王大家里的田都荒废了  
儿子也还小干不了农活  
这时候村里进城务工的男人们说：  
“在城里看见你媳妇儿了  
住好大的房子好漂亮的小区  
你咋不去投靠她让看在儿子的份上  
你看你要是成功了  
你儿子将来就是城里人  
可以娶城里那些绝户头了  
就有好几套房了  
你可发达了呀！”

王大带着村委那时候开的结婚证  
带着儿子王二上了梦花园  
女的走投无路将房子给了王大王二  
就在这座城里又消失了

转眼王二成年了  
但是王二有个秘密  
因为从小看到亲爹怎么虐待亲娘  
亲娘又是怎么离开他们父子的  
所以王二不喜欢成年的女性  
他只对小孩那玩意儿才能翘起来

王大岁数上去了想抱个孙子  
也知道自己儿子的秘密  
在王大查出来自己有癌症的那天  
他想出了一条毒计

他拉着王二到了孤儿院  
说是自己想领养残疾的小孩  
找了个聋哑的12岁的小女孩  
办完证就回家了  
王二从此也就不再是王大的心病了

到了这个小女孩16岁  
王大如愿以偿看到了她的肚子大起来  
医生说是个龙凤胎  
王大给医生包了好大的红包  
王二在门口叹气

小女孩生孩子的时候难产大出血  
王大王二不舍得花钱  
小女孩落下了病根整天病怏怏的  
没几年就走了  
但是王二看着自己生的龙凤胎  
心里痒痒的

王大身子也一天不如一天  
他清醒的时候还能护着他的宝贝孙子孙女  
但他不清醒的时候看着王二带他们去洗澡  
就反复念叨：“我这是造了什么孽哟！”  
王二嫌他啰嗦就说：“你要我生的！  
我自己生的爱怎么养怎么养！”

转眼王大去世很多年了  
王二的女儿王四快初三了  
王四出落的越来越水灵  
但是王四自己知道自己早已千疮百孔了  
终于有一天王四告诉了心理课的老师  
心理课老师想报警  
但是校领导说：“这是人家家里事  
现在小孩说谎逃避学业的很多  
要不先把家长请来谈一谈嘛！”

不知道那天学校里面谈话说了什么  
第二天全校都说：“哎哎，就是她，  
她是个那个呀！哪个？就是b-i-a-o……”  
久而久之王四渐渐不来上课了  
也很少回家了  
有人看到她的特别短的裙子  
在别个区的会所上班

王四的哥哥叫王三  
从7岁开始再也没说过话  
成年了以后也不洗澡  
王三特别害怕洗澡  
所以整个人一直散发着臭味  
也不出门也不上学

有时候王二忍不下去他的臭味  
就用水管混着洗衣粉把他从里到外浇个遍  
这时候王三就会发出整个楼都听到的惨叫  
楼里面的人都说：  
“这家人家里面住的人都不正常  
离远点这家人家的事不要管  
警察都管不了的事。”

王三打游戏的时候认识了一个女孩  
女孩说自己家里有个弟弟  
爸妈都喜欢自己的弟弟  
没人关心她  
她就天天逃家在网吧  
两个人在游戏里玩的特别开心  
王三和她说了很多事  
也告诉王三很多事情

女孩说要来看看王三  
王三那天破天荒洗了个澡收拾了自己  
可是洗完澡出来就看见自己父亲  
抱着昏迷的小女孩进了房间  
王三开不了口也迈不动步  
只能在房间门口嚎啕大哭

小女孩走了的当天晚上  
王三喂了王二8颗安眠药  
打开了煤气  
第二天早上王四照常叼着烟  
从电梯出来准备开门回家  
好好睡一觉

（以上故事纯属巧合，如有雷同均已发生）


End file.
